This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The lab will examine the pathways that regulate cell growth and differentiation, cell death, response to stress and the maintenance of constant physiological conditions. The goal is to understand the abnormalities that can occur in cells, which could lead to improved detection and treatment of a range of serious heart and cancer conditions. Chamber dilation in congestive heart failure is due to a maladaptive change in cardiac myocyte shape. Ongoing work is investigating the molecular signaling related to cellular remodeling in the progression of heart failure.